You Make Me Jealous, BAKA
by sebutsajanaruto
Summary: Naruto jadi salah satu pangeran populer di sekolahnya? Hinata Cemburu? Apa yang bakal di buat oleh Hinata agar Naruto tak membuatnya cemburu lagi? one shoot. :D


sebenernya fict. ini sy buat pas lagi baca manga punya nee-channya sy, yang umurny akira - kira 7 tahun lalu buat nyari inspirasi di next chapt fict sebelah. Tapi, karena ceritanya ga nyambung buat di jadiin inspirasi, jadinya sy kepikiran bikin fict one shoot yang baru aja :D. hehehe.. *garuk - garuk kepala*

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo dan EYD yang ga beraturan**

**Summary : Naruto jadi salah satu pangeran populer di sekolahnya? Hinata Cemburu? Apa yang bakal di buat oleh Hinata agar Naruto tak membuatnya cemburu lagi? one shoot. :D**

**Check it out**

**Happy Readding Minna**

**You Make Me Jealous, Baka!**

Perkenalkan, nama ku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang putri dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di Konoha yaitu Hyuuga. Kalau orang menggambarkan ciri fisikku, itu sangat mudah. Aku memiliki mata Amethyst tanpa pupil, berkulit putih dan satu – satu nya orang yang memiliki rambut indigo panjang di sekolahku. Aku sekolah di SMA konoha sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Dengan kata lain, sekarang aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Aku memiliki banyak teman yang baik dan ramah. Seperti Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino. Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat baik ku sejak SMP. Di SMA pun kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

Aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat tampan. Dia adalah salah satu pangeran tampan di sekolah ini setelah Sasuke Uchia dan Sabaku Gaara. Walau pun 2 orang tersebut sangat banyak penggemarnya, tetap saja aku tak tertarik dengan mereka. Mataku hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sekarang menjadi kekasih ku itu. Namikaze Naruto. Seorang pria yang memiliki 3 garis tanda lahir disetiap sisi pipinya, dan mata sapphire indahnya itu yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi padanya. Jangan lupa, dia juga memiliki rambut kuning jabrik yang lucu. Dia adalah seorang cucu dari kepala sekolah yang sekarang aku tempati. Tapi, sikap kekasihku itu sangat menjengkelkan dan sering membuat ku hampir gila karenanya.

Dia a.k.a Naruto selalu saja menggoda gadis – gadis cantik yang ada disekolahku. Saat pelajaran di kelas, saat jam olah raga, saat makan siang, bahkan saat ujian ulangan dia berani menggoda gadis demi mendapatkan contekan. Sebagai kekasihnya itu benar – benar membuatku gila, padahal dia sudah memiliki ku. Tapi, masih saja dia menggoda gadis – gadis cantik itu. Apa kau kurang cantik dimatanya?

"Naruto-kun~" samar – samar aku mendengar seorang gadis memanggil nama kekasih ku disebuah koridor sekolah. Karena saat ini aku sedang berada di koridor tersebut menuju ke kelasku. Jadi, aku dapat mendengar pangilan itu.

Tampak oleh ku seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat bermata violet sedang bercanda ria dengan kekasihku. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Bahkan kekasihku Naruto, sesekali mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu. Aku saja tak pernah berbicara semesra itu dengan kekasihku. Spontan pipi ku menggembung dengan sendirinya karena merasa kesal. Itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan ku yang tidak bisa hilang dari aku kecil saat sedang kesal.

Naruto tiba – tiba melirik ke arahku yang sedang terpaku menatapnya. Dia tersenyum menggoda kearahku , lalu meninggalkan gadis itu dan berjalan menuju kearahku. Merona, itu adalah ekspresi yang bisa ku keluarkan untuknya saat ia menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda tersebut dan dengan debaran jantung yang tak karuan juga tentunya.

"Nee, Hinata-chan?" ujarnya agak menunduk kearah wajahku saat ia sudah berada di dekatku "kau sangat cantik hari ini" ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang menggoda pula.

Naruto mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajah kami. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mulai menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahiku. Dan saat beberapa cm lagi bibir kami bertemu, dengan reflek aku mengkerucutkan bibir bukan karena kesal. Karena sudah pasti dia akan menciumku. Aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati sensasinya.

Beberapa detik tak ada yang menyentuh bibirku, aku pun mulai membuka mata secara perlahan. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi. Kekasih ku Naruto malah cengo saat mentapku dan dengan seenaknya berkata  
>"kau sedang apa Hinata-chan?" ujarnya masih dengan tampang super bodohnya.<p>

Seketika wajahku memerah dan panas. Aku mengernyitkan dahi dan tak lupa pipi ku yang mulai menggembung. "NARUTO NO BAKAA!" seruku setelahnya yang membuat dia lari sambil tertawa terbahak – bahak.  
>"kau telihat semakin cantik jika seperti itu Hinata-chan. Hahaha" ujarnya di sela – sela pelarian dirinya sambil menjulurkan lidah kearahku. Sungguh, dia sangat suka membuat kesal seperti ini.<p>

"Hinata-chan" seseorang memanggilku sembari memegang pundakku pelan. Saat aku menoleh, kudapati disana sudah ada Sakura dan Ino sedang berdiri menatap ke arahku tanpa bisa ku artikan tatapan mereka itu.  
>"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan?" sahutku pelan sambil mengempiskan kembali pipi ku yang tadinya menggembung.<br>"haahh.." Ino menghela nafas frustasi "sampai kapan pacarmu itu memperlakukan mu seperti mainan, Hinata-chan?" sambungnya. Sementara aku hanya bisa tertegun mendengar kata – kata Ino  
>"itu benar Hinata-chan" kali ini sakura yang berbicara "kau harus sedikit tegas padanya, agar ia tak memperlakukanmu seperti ini lagi"<p>

Apa yang di katakan oleh Ino dan Sakura ada benarnya. Selama ini aku selalu di perlakukan seperti mainan oleh Naruto. Menggodaku, membuatku kesal, dan pergi begitu saja. Padahal aku adalah kekasihnya.

"Nee, Hinata-chan" ujar ino memanggilku "sebaiknya kau harus berbicara padanya tentang masalah ini"  
>"bagaimana caranya?" ujar ku dengan nada bertanya "aku bahkan jarang memiliki waktu berdua dengannya. Kalau pun ada, itu saat ia menungguku dijemput oleh Neji-niisan saat pulang sekolah"<br>Sakura memukul jidatnya sendiri karena merasa frustasi melihatku "Hinata-chan. Cari timing yang pas untuk berbicara dengannya. Hmm , saat makan siang mungkin. Kau bisa membuatkannya bekal dan makan bersama. Nah, di saat itu lah kau katakan pada sibodoh itu."

Aku sedikit terbelalak mendengar penuturan Sakura. Apa yang di katakan olehnya ada benarnya. Saat makan siang mungkin saat yang sangat tepat untuk berbicara mengenai masalah ini.

"t-tapi, apa dia mau?" ujar ku terbata dan tak yakin  
>"ya ampun Hinata-chan. Kau ini kekasihnya, mana mungkin si bodoh itu tak mau makan siang bersamamu" ucap Ino yang mulai kesal<br>"itu benar Hinata-chan" Sakura menyela "kami pasti mendukungmu"  
>aku tersenyum menanggapi mereka "Arigatou, teman – teman." Ucapku setelahnya<br>"lagi pula, jika si bodoh itu berbuat macam – macam padamu. Aku akan meminta Sasuke-kun untuk menghajarnya" sambung Sakura dengan wajah merona saat menyebutkan nama kekasihnya yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam itu. sementara aku dan Ino hanya bisa sweetdrop melihatnya.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai. Aku yang kebetulan 1 kelas dengan Naruto hanya bisa melihatnya saja saat pelajaran dimulai. Dia hampir tak pernah serius dalam mengikuti semua pelajaran kecuali olah raga. Sering aku memperhatikannya saat di dalam kelas. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengganggu si rambut nanas a.k.a Shikamaru si ketua kelas yang sedang tertidur. Dan aku yakin, Naruto tak pernah memperhatikan ku saat mengikuti pelajaran. Padahal, jujur dalam hati aku ingin sekali ia memperhatikanku saat dikelas barang satu kali saja.

Aku mulai ragu dengan keputusan untuk mengajak Naruto makan siang bersama dan sempat terlintas di pikiranku untuk membatalkannya. Tapi tak mungkin. Aku sudah telanjur janji pada sahabatku.

Saat beli istiharat, banyak siswa yang keluar untuk melalukan ritual mereka. Seperti ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, atau hanya ingin bergosip ria. Hanya segelintir orang yang dapat dilihat saat jam istirahat. Dan pada saat yang sama juga, suatu hal yang tak pernah ingin ku lihat malah harus terjadi dan terlihat didepan mataku.

"Naruto-kun~" kali ini gadis berambut merah panjang mamnggil kekasihku yang dibalas dengan tatapan lembut saja.  
>"mau makan siang bersamaku tidak?" tanya gadis itu<br>Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "hehe. Bukannya aku tidak mau Saara-chan" ujarnya sambil cengegesan "tapi aku sudah janji akan makan siang dengan Shion, Amaru, sesame, dan.."

Apa – apaan yang dikatakannya itu, pikirku. Dia janji makan siang bersama dengna banyak gadis dan melupakanku. Spontan pipiku mulai menggembung lagi dan ingin rasanya aku melemparkan Naruto si kuning jabrik dari menara Tokyo sekarang juga. Aku kemudian melihat kearahnya dengan intens. Namun, dia malah tersenyum hangat kepadaku.

Brak… suara gebrakan meja yang tak dapat didengar oleh banyak orang pun kulakukan karena aku sangat kesal. pipiku yang menggembung pun semakin membesar dikarenakan amarah yang sedang ku alami sekarang.  
>"sabar Hinata-chan" Tenten mengelus punggungku pelan<br>"cih, Naruto itu benar – benar" ujar Ino  
>"tenang saja Hinata-chan" sakura ikut bicara "waktu mu bukan hari ini. Kita lihat saja besok"<p>

Ternyata bukan aku saja yang melihat dan mendengar kejadian itu. ternyata ke tiga sahabatku juga mendengarnya. Karena merasa tak tahan aku mulai menitikkan air mataku dan sempat berfikir lagi untuk menyerah. Tapi, aku tak boleh menyerah. Ini demi kekasih yang sangat ku cintai dan demi sahabat yang selalu membantuku.  
>"arigatou, minna.. hiks" ucapku di sela isakkan tangisku sambil memeluk Tenten.<p>

Esoknya, aku pun sudah mempersiapkan apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabat – sahabatku. Membawa 2 porsi bekal makan siang. Satu untukku dan satunya lagi untuk Naruto. Untunglah pagi ini aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto yang sedang menggombal gadis – gadis cantik disekolah. Karena kalau saja aku bertemu mungkin akan ku urungkan niatku untuk makan siang bersamanya.

Akhirnya, saat yang kutunggu – tunggu pun tiba. Jam istirahat, adalah saat dimana aku harus mengajak Naruto kekasihku makan siang bersama.

"N-Naruto-kun" ujar ku memanggilnya sedikit terbata  
>"hn?" respon Naruto sedikit heran "tumben kau menghampiriku saat istirahat Hinata-chan?"<br>wajahku pun merona "a-anoo. Apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?"  
>"wah" sahut Naruto "maaf Hinata-chan, aku sudah janji de.."<p>

BLETAKK… suara jitakan ku daratkan kekepala kuningnya padahal dia belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya  
>"tak ada tapi – tapian" ujar ku memaksa "sekarang ikut denganku" ujarku lagi sambil mendeath glare naruto yang sukses membuat dirinya mengikuti perkataanku.<p>

saat aku melihat kearah sahabat –sahabatku yang sedang duduk. Disana dapat kulihat Sakura dan Ino tersenyum seakan berkata '_ganbatte Hinata-chan' _ dan Tenten memberikan jempolnya padaku. Aku pun tersenyum kearah mereka dan pergi meninggalkan kelas bersama Naruto.

Aku memtuskan untuk makan siang bersama Naruto di atap sekolah. Saat kami memulai ritual kami memakan bekal yang sudah ku persiapkan, suasana begitu hening. Aku sendiri sendiri gugup dan malu untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hinata-chan?" ujar Naruto memecah keheningan  
>"ya, Naruto-kun" sahut ku selembut mungkin menutupi kegugupanku<br>"tumben kau membawakan ku makan siang?" balasnya  
>skak mat, Naruto berhasil membuatku tak bisa berkata apapun. "jangan – jangan kau cemburu ya melihat gadis – gadis itu membawakanku makanan? Hmm?" kata Naruto lagi mencoba menggoda. Spontan pipi ku merona hebat.<br>"hahaha" Naruto tertawa terbahak – bahak saat melihat wajahku yang merona hebat "kau benar – benar sangat lucu Hinata-chan" sambungnya sembari menggaruk kepala kuningnya dan pipiku mulai menggembung. Tapi, sesegera mungkin aku mengempiskannya lagi dengan kedua tanganku.

Kami pun mulai menikmati acara makan siang kami, saat beberapa orang gadis yang sering di goda oleh Naruto si kuning jabrik datang menghampiri kami diatap sekolah. Hal itu sukses membuat ku kesal.  
>"Naruto-kun~" ujar ketiga gadis yang berbeda warna rambut itu secara bersamaan, merah, kuning, biru.<br>Naruto menoleh kearah mereka "Saara-chan, Shion-chan, Guren-chan"  
>"ternyata kau disini" ucap gadis berama Shion<p>

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, kesal, dan menundukkan kepalaku saat melihat mereka datang. Sepertinya ketiga gadis itu mencoba membawa Naruto pergi dari sini.

"nee, Hinata-chan. Maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi . jaa" ucap Naruto seenaknya. Tapi, saat ia ingin berdiri, aku menahannya dengan cara menarik tangannya dalam keadaan diam. Aku masih terdiam menundukkan kepala. Aura – aura gelap mulai keluar dari tubuhku dan membuat Naruto beserta tiga gadisnya bergidik ngeri saat melihatku.  
>"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto memanggilku tapi aku tak memberikan respon yang berarti untuknya.<p>

Aku mulai berdiri dari tempatku duduk sekarang, tapi masih ada aura – aura gelap di sekitar tubuhku. Aku berjalan kearah Naruto. "duduk dan diam disini" ucapku sambil memberikan death glare kearah Naruto. Setelahnya, aku berjalan kearah tiga gadis yang ingin merusak acara makan siangku dengan kekasihku. Aku juga memberikan death Glare terbaikku pada mereka bertiga. Awalnya, mereka masih bisa bertahan walaupun sedikit berkeringat karena takut melihatku. Tapi,  
>"pergi dari sini atau ku lempar kalian ke lantai bawah" ucapku yang sukses membuat mereka lari terbirit – birit.<p>

Setelah mereka pergi, aku masih berdiri tegak dan menundukan kepalaku. Aura – aura gelap pun masih menyelubungi tubuhku yang mungil ini.

"H-Hinata –Chan? Kau baik – baik saja?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang takut. Seketika aku melihat kearahnya dengan cepat. Kuberikan dia tatapan membunuh dan lagi – lagi membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Pipiku mulai menggengembung secara perlahan dan akhirnya pipiku sukses menggembung besar. Naruto ingin tertawa saat melihat pipiku yang menggembung. Tapi, dia mengurungkan niatnya saat aku masih memberikan tatapan yang mematikan padanya.

"haaaaaap…" suara tarikan nafasku terdengar cukup keras dan membuat Naruto menatapku heran. Dengan kecepatan yang menyerupai kilat kuning. Aku mencium bibir Naruto yang sedang berdiri menatapku. Dia terkejut dengan perlakuan ku yang tiba – tiba ini. Disela – sela ciuman kami aku juga menghembuskan udara yang baru ku hisap tadi. Sekali lagi, aku menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan mencium Naruto lagi. Kali ini Naruto seperti merasakan sesak. Itu dapat dilihat saat ia mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya seperti kekurangan pasokan oksigen dan wajahnya juga membiru.

"NARUTO-KUN NO BAKA!" teriakku sekuat tenaga padanya "bisa – bisa nya kau mau pergi dari sini saat aku sudah mempersiapkan ini semua untukmu. Dimana otakmu BAKA!" naruto melihatku takut tapi tak dapat berbuat apa – apa.  
>"apa kau tak mengerti bagaimana persaanku? haah!? Hiks.." butiran air mata pun akhirnya jatuh di pipi ku yang merona "kau bilang kau kekasihku, tapi selalu saja kau membuatku cemburu, BAKA BAKA BAKA! Hiks.. hiks.." Aku pun mulai menangsi sejadi jadinya.<p>

Naruto tertegun, dia mulai melangkah mendekatiku dan entah apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi, aku tersentak saat ia tiba – tiba memeluk tubuh mungilku dan mulai menciumi bibirku. Awalnya, aku menolah dan sedikit mendorongnya. Tapi dia tetap saja memaksaku dengan tenaganya yang kuat itu.

Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Alhasil, pelukan itu pun terlepas.  
>"CUKUP!" pekikku "Jika kau tak serius dengan hubungan ini, jangan pernah menciumku lagi!" sambungku sedikit meninggikan suara. Seakan tak mendengar perkataanku, Naruto menarikku dan mencium ku lagi. Di ciuman kali ini aku tak dapat berbuat banyak. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti arus yang diberikan Naruto. Menikmati disetiap kecupan - kecupan hangat nan mesra yang diberikan olehnya.<p>

Setelah puas menciumku yang sedang dalam keadaan menangis. Naruto hanya memelukku erat. Setelah itu, aku perlahan melepas pelukan tersebut dan melihat kearah wajahnya. Bahkan aku sempat tak percaya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Wajah Naruto merona hebat. Entah apa yang dapat membuat wajahnya begitu. Ini adalah kali pertama aku melihat wajahnya semerah itu.

"jangan lihat!" bentar Naruto sambil menutupi wajahnya dan mengalihkannya kearah lain. Aku yang penarasan mengikuti arah wajah Naruto. Tampak oleh ku wajahnya semakin memerah. Dan, astaga, Dia, Naruto, Kekasihku, MIMISAN?.  
>"Naruto-kun. Kau mimisan" ujarku Khawatir.<br>"aku bilang, jangan lihat!" bentak Naruto lagi. Namun aku tak memperdulikannya dan terus memandangi wajah lucu itu dengan heran.

Naruto berjongkok sambil memegangi wajah dan hidungnya yang mulai meneteskan darah. Aku mengambil tisu dari kantong kemejaku dan memberikannya selembar pada Naruto sembari tersenyum padanya. Dapat ku lihat kalau Naruto melirik uluran tissue ku itu dan dengan kecepatan kilat ia mengambil tissue tersebut kemudian membersihkan hidungnya yang bernoda darah.

"m-maaf?" ucapnya tanpa memandang wajahku "maaf sudah membuatmu seperti itu selama ini" sambungnya, sementara aku hanya terdiam dan berfikir apakah akan memaafkan dirinya atau tidak.  
>"aku melakukan itu hanya ingin melihat bagaimana responmu" Naruto mulai menjelaskan arti dari perbuatannya "aku hanya ingin melihat apa kau cemburu atau tidak. Tapi, saat aku mulai melakukanya. Kau terlihat biasa saja. Jadi aku fikir kau tak mencintaiku. Padahal.." dia menggantukan kalimatnya "padahal aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata"<p>

Aku terbelalak, kemudian aku tersenyum haru melihatnya. Tanpa bisa ku bendung lagi, air mata pun jatuh dari mataku. Membasahi pipiku. Aku terharu mendengar penuturan yang di sampaikan oleh kekasihku. Dia melakukan semua hal bodoh itu karena ia ingin melihat reaksi ku apakah aku cemburu atau tidak.

"hiks.. BAKA.." ujarku disela – sela isakan. Naruto melihatku heran  
>"kenapa kau manangis" tanya Naruto<br>"aku tidak menangis, Baka" ucapku kemudian melihat wajahnya dan tersenyum kearahnya walau masih ada air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Ini bukan tangisan kesedihan tapi ini tangisan bahagia. Aku juga dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang masih merona "ini air mata bahagia. Karena ternyata kau juga mencintaiku" ucapku setelahnya.

aku menerjang tubuh Naruto yang kekar dan memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahku ke dadanya yang bidang. Dia sedikit terkejut awalnya, namun ia mulai membalas pelukanku dengan hangat.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun" ujarku "dan berjanjilah jangan melakukan ini. Karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu" sambungku. Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukkan kepala. Kemudian ia mempererat pelukannya padaku.  
>"Aishiteru, Hime.." dapat ku dengar dengan jelas ucapan Naruto dan ucapan itu sukses membuatku tersenyum senang.<br>"Aishitery yo, Naruto-kun" sahutku.

**END**

Gimana? gaje yah? *garuk - garuk kepala.  
>ini fict one shoot pertama sy..<br>sekali lagi, mohon bimbingan dan reviewnya. :D

Btw, buat Chapt fict **A Prophecy that Came True** yang selanjutnya bakal menyusul secepat kilat kuning konoha. hehe..  
>fict ini sekedar buat nge-freshin otak yang lagi bingung aja. soalnya sy masih bingung adegan - adegan apa aja yang harus di masukin di chapt ke -3.<p>

sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih. Arigatou *bungkukin badan 90 derajat :D


End file.
